Mírame
by MidoriUP
Summary: Harry es acorralado en un salón vacío. Una petición extraña de Draco. Miradas llenas de sentimientos, mentes llenas de orgullo. Un encuentro más, un encuentro que nadie sabrá.


**Mírame**

 **N/A: ¡** Buenas gente! ¿Cómo están? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? Bueno espero que bien. Aquí les traigo un pedacito de mi corazón. Espero les guste esta historia cortita.

 **Advertencia:** Slash. AU

 **Disclaimer:** como todos saben esto pertenece a J.K Rowling, todos disfrutamos de su trabajo. Yo solo tomo prestado los personajes para construir una historia y compartirla con ustedes. Todo lo que hago es sin fines de lucro.

 **Resumen:** Harry es acorralado en un salón vacío. Una petición extraña de Draco. Miradas llenas de sentimientos, mentes llenas de orgullo. Un encuentro más, un encuentro que nadie sabrá.

 **Mírame**

Harry salió de la dirección conteniendo las ganas de cerrar la puerta con un portazo pero para evitar más problemas se contuvo. Estaba cansado de ir a la dirección por su supuesto mal comportamiento. Detestaba ir a la escuela. Siempre estaba solo, su único amigo era Neville. Siempre lo molestaban por ser huérfano. El chico que más lo molestaba era Draco Malfoy. Siempre tan orgulloso por ser el hijo de un empresario importante. El moreno caminaba distraído por los pasillos cuando sintió que lo empujaban dentro de un salón vacío.

―¡¿Qué pasa?! ―preguntó el moreno adoptando una pose defensiva.

―Asustado Potter ―susurró una voz que Harry conocía muy bien.

―Ya quisieras Malfoy. ¿Qué quieres? ―dijo el chico más bajo.

―Sabes, me gustas más cuando sonríes. Lástima que solo le sonrías al estúpido de Longbottom ―dijo Draco acorralando al moreno contra una de las paredes.

Harry apretó los ojos, apretaba fuertemente los puños frente a su cuerpo sin llegar a tocar al rubio. Harry podía sentir el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Malfoy. Pero se recordó el rubio siempre lo molestaba de una u otra forma.

―¿Qué quieres? ―preguntó Harry con el ceño fruncido.

Aunque estuviesen muy juntos, sus cuerpos no se tocaban y Harry no quería ni siquiera empujar al rubio. El moreno estaba experimentando sensaciones desconocidas, no sabía cómo reaccionaría en ese momento si tocaba al rubio aunque sea para empujarlo.

―Sé que me deseas Potter ―dijo el rubio con una sonrisa arrogante, hablando muy cerca de los labios de Harry.

―Te crees mucho, Malfoy ―dijo Harry, el desprecio se notaba en la voz del moreno.

El rubio dudo por un segundo.

―Mírame ―susurró Draco.

Al rubio le dolía esa mirada de desprecio. "¿No qué sentía algo por mí?" se preguntó esta vez el rubio recordando que Neville le había dicho a Draco lo que Harry sentía por el rubio a cambio de una cita con Theodore.

―Es lo que hago ―dijo Harry sin comprender la petición del rubio.

―Miras al Malfoy, no a mí. A Draco.

Harry abrió los ojos. Miró sorprendido al rubio. "¿Qué mire a Draco?" pensó.

El rubio escondió su rostro en el cuello del menor. Harry se estremeció por el contacto. El moreno lentamente la fue relajándose hasta que sus brazos quedaron laxos a sus costados. Vulnerable a todo lo que el rubio quisiese hacer con él.

―Por qué nadie me ve a mí. Todos ven a Malfoy.

Draco quería sincerarse, estaba cansado de mentirle al verdad que había en su corazón salía de sus labios.

"¿Por qué me dice todo esto?". Se preguntaba el moreno.

Draco se sentía muy confundido, hace un tiempo ciertos sueños lo asaltaron por la noche. Siempre el protagonista fue el moreno. "¿Por qué?" era lo que siempre se había preguntado el rubio siempre la misma pregunta. Pero ahora la pregunta había cambiado "¿Por qué él?".

El rubio levanto el rostro. Harry vio la mirada plata del rubio. El moreno sintió como su garganta se secaba. "¿Por qué su mirada es tan desolada? ¿Por qué me parece tan hermosa?". Harry no entendía por qué el rubio le mostraba ese lado tan vulnerable. "¿no me dijo que me odiaba cuando no quise ser su amigo? ¿Por qué siempre me molestaba después de eso? ¿Por qué su odio ha cambiado? ¿Por qué ya no me molesta? ¿Por qué Malfoy golpeó a Cedric cuando me besó en el comedor?" la mente de Harry era un mar de dudas. Desde que había conocido al rubio todo había sido pelea tras pelea. Pero de un momento a otro el rubio había cambiado, ya no molestaba a Harry. Ahora molestaba a todos los que estaban con Harry, alejando a todos los amigos del moreno. Harry estaba embelesado con la mirada de Draco, era hipnótica. Estaba llena de dolor, tristeza, desesperación y confusión. Esa mirada brillante, color plata hipnotizaba otra mirada. Esta mirada era verde, apasionada y chispeante.

Draco dejó de engañarse a sí mismo. Hace mucho había aceptado lo que sentía por Harry. "¿Acaso los sueños no son el deseo oculto del corazón?" pensó con tristeza.

Harry no resistió mas esa mirada rota que le daba el rubio, olvidó con quien estaba y terminó con la distancia que separaba sus labios. El rubio suspiró cuando sintió el contacto en sus labios. Harry enrolló sus brazos en el cuello de Draco. El rubio abrazó la cintura del moreno. El beso era pausado y lento. Draco se arriesgó e intentó profundizar el beso. Harry correspondió, suspirando satisfecho. Se separaron levemente para tomar aire y casi al instante reanudaron la caricia con sus labios. Draco deslizó su ardiente lengua dentro de la boca de Harry. El moreno gimió bajito por el húmedo contacto.

Cuando rompieron el beso sus miradas confundidas se encontraron.

Mírame. Gritaba la mirada del rubio.

Te estoy mirando. Respondía la verde mirada del moreno.

Mírame a mí. Suplicaba la mirada de Draco.

Te mirare. Accedió la mirada de Harry.

Se miraron a los ojos. Congelados, en shock. La comprensión los golpeó. El miedo apareció en los ojos plata. La confusión se instaló en los ojos verdes. Sentimientos negativos comenzaron a rodearlos. "¿Por qué él?" se preguntó nuevamente el rubio. "¿Por qué yo?" se preguntó el moreno.

El corazón de Draco de cerró. El orgullo volvió a adornar sus facciones.

El corazón de Harry se tambaleó. Esta vez él fue quien sintió miedo.

Draco se alejó de Harry como si quemara, y lo miró con soberbia.

―¿No que no me deseabas? ―preguntó con burla Draco.

El moreno se abrazó así mismo, aliviando el frío que había dejado la ausencia del cuerpo de Draco. Pero Harry disfrazó el dolor, la confusión y el miedo.

―Ya quisieras ―dijo amarrando las emociones que se intensificaban en él.

Harry dejó de abrazarse y caminó hacia la puerta dejando a Draco atrás. El moreno no miró atrás. Y Draco no miró como Harry se acercaba a la puerta. Ellos no podían, eran de Clases diferentes. No querían, sus orgullos estaban en juego. No debían, ambos eran hombres. Pero lo hacían, sentían. Eran humanos, con emociones traviesas, impredecibles e impulsivas. Harry se detuvo en seco.

 _Quiero verlo._

Harry apretó los puños. "¿Por qué yo?".

 _Mírame._

Draco mordió su labio inferior. "¿Por qué él?".

Harry abrió la puerta y sin poder resistir el impulso dijo―. Acabo de verte, a ti. A Draco.

Draco escuchó como la puerta se cerró y como su corazón palpitaba salvajemente.

 _Él me miró._

 **Fin**

 **N/A:** espero les haya gustado. A mí me gustó mucho. Me parece que quedo bonito. :3

Espero les haya gustado. Gracias por leer lectores fantasmas, gracias lectores invisibles por añadir a favoritos y gracias por comentar lectores atrevidos.

 **Se despide Midori Uchiha Phantomhive.**


End file.
